Pour un citron
by Ellewyl
Summary: Yukimura Seiichi a un comportement assez étrange en ce moment. Akaya saurait-il quelque chose ? Ou pourquoi se mêler des affaires de coeur de son capitaine est déconseillé pour la santé...


OHAYO MINA !!

Nouvelle fiction très courte ^^

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

**Pour un citron ...**

* * *

Yukimura Seiichi, capitaine de l'équipe de Tennis de Rikkaidai, les nerfs en très bon état, parfaite maîtrise de soi entra sur le court numéro 3 où ses joueurs étaient censés l'attendre pour le rassemblement quotidien.

Les joueurs de Rikkai étaient d'un sérieux exemplaire, gardant leur sang-froid dans toutes les circonstances.

C'est ce que le jeune homme se disait, en pénétrant d'un pas serein sur le court.

Il regarda à droite, à gauche et écarquilla les yeux.

Marui était en plein concours du plus gros souffleur de bulle de chewing gum contre Niou. Jackal arbitrait leur match a grands renforts de hurlements censés encourager son partenaire.

Renji et Genichirou étaient en pleine partie de bataille navale. Le vice-capitaine se faisait exploser soit dit en passant.

Yagyuu tentait de convaincre Akaya de repasser en mode « Normal » qu'il avait abandonné au profit de son mode « Devil » à cause d'une quelconque chose inintéressante.

Bref, dans cette joyeuse cacophonie, Yukimura sentit lentement, mais sûrement sa colère montrer le bout de son nez. Il respira profondément, attendant une quelconque réaction chez ses joueurs. Rien ne vint. L'enfant de Dieu soupira et essaya une autre méthode, le toussotement discret, puis, moins discret et enfin, carrément bruyant. Rien n'y fit, les joueurs continuaient leur remue-ménage. Seiichi soupira et hurla brusquement « **SILENCE !!!** » … Le silence se fit, brutal, gênant, confus.

-- **Quelle est la cause de ce remue-ménage ?**

Et oui, Seiichi parlait bien quand il le voulait. Le vice-capitaine, Genichirou, se jeta sur Kirihara pour le museler, en vain. L'as de Rikkai le mordit violemment et s'avança vers son respecté capitaine, pointant un doigt rageur en direction du torse musclé du plus grand :

-- **Et toi capitaine ? Tu n'as rien à nous dire ? Nihhihi…**

-- **Qu'aurais-je donc à vous dire Akaya ?**

-- **Sais pas… Tu pourrais peut-être nous parler de…**

--** Kirihara…** Le ton de Genichirou se fit menaçant tandis que le petit brun faisait mine de chercher ses mots.

Niou laissa échapper un « **Puri **» angoissé et se planqua courageusement derrière Yagyuu. Renji remonta ses lunettes, imitant par là son ami de Seigaku. Marui avala son chewing-gum et s'étouffa. Jackal lui tapa dans le dos et essaya de l'entraîner loin du court, mais il fut stoppé par une chose redoutable : le regard sévère de son capitaine.

"**Pas toucher, pas parler, pas bouger."**

Voilà à quoi se résumaient les pensées des titulaires de Rikkaidai. Ils envoyèrent des ondes mentales à Akaya, espérant que pour une fois, il éviterait d'ouvrir sa grande bouche, peine perdue. Le démon eut un rire très sadique et demanda :

-- **Nihiiihihihhii… Parle-nous de tes histoires d'amours… ca-pi-tai-ne… Mwahahahaha…**

-- **Akaya, tu cesses immédiatement ton rire stupide.**

La voix de Yukimura résonna comme une sentence. Le rire de l'As disparut après un étranglement de ce-dernier.

Tous virent le capitaine prendre une profonde inspiration, et se masser doucement les tempes. Sans relever les yeux, il murmura, d'une voix qui résonna dans le silence ambiant et consterné :

-- **Quatre-vingt tous de terrain pour tout le monde.**

-- **Capitaine, on n'aura jamais le temps…**

-- **Quatre-vingt-dix.**

-- **Mais…**

-- **Cent tours.**

Niou ouvrit la bouche mais fut aussitôt muselé par ses camarades. Tous soupirèrent et se dirigèrent vers le terrain pour courir. Seiichi les regarda faire, sévérement et pour la première fois depuis sa nomination au poste de capitaine, les joueurs le virent sortir un téléphone portable de la poche de sa veste, ce qui suscita des réactions diverses et variées du côté des joueurs :

-- **Un téléphone ?** Demanda Niou.

-- **Je ne savais pas qu'il en avait un**, fit Yagyuu, pensif.

-- **Ça doit faire environ trois mois qu'il l'a acheté**, répondit Renji.

-- **Il aurait pu nous passer son** **numéro !** Râla Akaya, aussitôt frappé par Sanada du plat de la main, derrière le crâne.

-- **Tu la fermes Akaya ! Tu ne dis rien**, dit sévèrement le vice-capitaine, **et vous tous, vous accélérez le mouvement !**

Les joueurs coururent plus vite, surveillant leur capitaine du coin de l'oeil. Ils le virent composer un numéro et attendre en se mordant la lèvre. Puis, il sourit, sans raison apparente autre que d'avoir son mystérieux interlocuteur au bout du fil. Ils le virent discuter avec animation, un sourire aux lèvres et une légère rougeur persistant sur ses joues. Au bout de quelques minutes, il raccrocha et resta un instant dans les nuages.  
A ce moment là, les joueurs s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Leur capitaine adoré était définitivement malade. Était-ce une rechute ? Ils s'approchèrent de Yukimura qui haussa un sourcil et demanda sévèrement :

-- **Qui vous a dit de vous arrêter ?**

-- **Désolés Capitaine, mais on va vous ramener**, dirent en choeur Marui et Jackal.

Les joueurs ramenèrent leur capitaine éberlué dans les vestiaires et essayèrent de le rhabiller avant de se faire jeter hors de la cabine d'essayage par Seiichi, gêné. Sans comprendre, il se changea et suivit ses joueurs chez lui.

-- **Mais que...?**

Sans répondre, ils le conduisirent jusqu'à sa chambre et le mirent au lit de force. Tous lui prodiguèrent des encouragements pour qu'il se remette et partirent, sans que Yukimura ne comprenne rien du tout.

Le lendemain matin, les titulaires de Rikkaidai sonnèrent au grand complet chez leur capitaine, pour prendre de ses nouvelles. La maîtresse de maison leur ouvrit et les condusit jusqu'à la chambre de son fils. Elle frappa et demanda de sa voix douce :

-- **Seii-chan ? Tu es habillé ?**

-- **Oui, c'est bon Maman**, répondit une voix étouffée à travers la porte.

La femme entra, suivie des garçons et ces-derniers restèrent bouches-bées devant l'étonnant spectacle.

Seiichi était assis en tailleur et s'étirait en baillant. Loin de gâcher cet agréable spectacle, il avait encore les yeux pleins de larmes de sommeil, son nez était légèrement froncé et ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés de la plus charmante manière. Les titulaires se sentirent brusquement un peu à l'étroit dans leurs pantalons.

Leur capitaine était toujours tiré à quatre épingles, toujours sur son trente-et-un et là... Il venait à peine de se réveiller et avait à la va-vite, enfilé un bas de pyjama, laissant son torse nu, pour la grande joie de ses joueurs.

Le jeune homme regarda son réveil et marmonna, un peu dans les vapes, sans remarquer que son équipe au grand complet le regardait fixement :

-- **Syusuke... Tu vas être en retard...**

-- **J'ai pas envie**, grommela une voix ensomeillée et étouffée par l'oreiller.

Si les joueurs furent surpris en entendant la voix masculine qui n'appartenait pas à leur capitaine bien aimé, ils faillirent avoir une attaque en voyant le capitaine en question se pencher vers une masse de cheveux châtains et murmurer :

-- **Veux-tu que je te réveille à ma manière ?**

-- **Ce ne serait pas de refus mais après je serais vraiment en retard... Et je me vois mal expliquer à Ryusaki-sensei que j'ai dormi avec toi et que c'est pour cette raison que je suis à la bourre à l'entraînement**, déclara le garçon d'une traite en s'asseyant à son tour, les yeux à moitié ouverts.

Le deuxième jeune homme qui n'était autre que le génie du tennis, Syusuke Fuji, s'étira lascivement et passa ses bras autour du cou de Yukimura Seiichi en se blottissant contre lui. Le capitaine de Rikkaidai lui sourit, comme il n'avait jamais sourit et, lui prenant lentement le menton, il l'embrassa amoureusement.

Enlacés et absorbés par leur baiser, ils n'entendirent pas le bruit que fit Genichirou en tombant dans les pommes, ils ne remarquèrent pas que Renji sortait un carnet et prenait des notes mais par contre, ils entendirent parfaitement la mère du capitaine revenir et clamer fortement :

-- **Seiichi ! Tu vas mettre Syusuke-kun en retard ! Et tu ne m'avas pas dit que tes joueurs n'étaient pas au courant de votre relation ?**

Les deux garçons restèrent enlacés et le jeune homme hôte plongea la tête dans le cou de son amant/petit ami en baillant :

-- **Ils ne sont pas auuUUuu courant... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

-- **Pour la simple et bonne raison que je me demande pourquoi, s'ils ne le savent pas, tu embrasses Syusuke-kun devant eux ! Et habille-toi ! Ce n'est pas une façon décente de recevoir ses invités !**

Elle remit son torchon sur son épaule et repartit aussi sec tandis que les deux joueurs de tennis se tournaient lentement vers l'équipe du plus âgé en pâlissant à vue d'oeil. Genichirou se releva et dans le silence ambiant, il haussa les épaules et dit avec un sourire très bref :

-- **Félicitations Capitaine. Et à toi aussi Fuji.**

-- **Merci**, répondit le génie, pas gêné le moins du monde, **Seiichi, je vais dans la douche**.

Sur ces mots, il vola un baiser à son petit ami et, attrapant un jogging qui traînait, il l'enfila et sortit rapidement, exposant son corps fin aux yeux de tous sans le moindre problème. Akaya resta bouche bée en voyant les traces de morsures et les suçons qui parsemaient la peau autrefois immaculée et ne put que le fixer bêtement en le voyant disparaître par une porte annexe.

Seiichi soupira, enfila à son tour un jogging et un tee-shirt et ouvrit les rideaux en disant de sa voix douce et extrêmement menaçante :

-- **Akaya. Tu arrêtes immédiatement de regarder Syusuke de cette manière où je t'assomme.**

-- **Pardon Capitaine**, s'étrangla l'As de Rikkai.

-- **Je vous écoute...** Soupira le jeune homme.

-- **Déjà, nous sommes désolés pour hier Yukimura**, entama le vice-capitaine.

-- **Nous n'aurions pas dû nous mêler de ta vie privée**, fit Yagyuu.

-- **Puri**, renchérit Niou, en hochant la tête.

Contre toute attente, Yukimura sourit et fit :

-- **Je ne vous en veux pas. Mais à l'avenir, si vous voulez savoir quelque chose sur moi, demandez-moi au lieu de me suivre, d'accord Akaya ?**

-- **Oui Capitaine ! Euh... Ça fait combien de temps que vous et lui...**

-- **Trois mois. Nous nous sommes vraiment connus lors de ma première opération, il venait tous les jours. Nous discutions souvent et un jour, il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait. Au début, j'étais gêné mais finalement, quand je sortis de l'hôpital, je ne le voyais plus et c'est la que j'ai compris que je l'aimais aussi. C'est clair maintenant ?**

-- **Très. Merci Capitaine !**

-- **Parfait. Excusez-moi, je vais dans la douche.**

-- **Yukimura**, fit Genichirou, soudain hésitant, **dans la douche, il y a votre petit... il y a... Oh la barbe ! Fuji y est !**

-- **Je sais Sanada, c'est pour cela que j'y vais.**

Il leur adressa un sourire joyeux et partit rapidement dans la même pièce que celle où avait disparu Fuji quelques minutes avant.

Les joueurs se regardèrent et d'un commun accord, ils préférèrent effacer le moment de la douche de leur mémoire. Mais, venant contrecarer leurs plans chastes, un long gémissement leur parvint aux oreilles, suivit d'un langoureux "**Seiichi... HmmmhHmm EncoooOore... AaaaaAahHH**"

Lorsque la mère de Yukimura revint vérifier où en étaient son fils et son petit ami, elle trouva, sur le palier de la chambre de Seiichi un gros tas de joueurs évanouis, très rouges.

Souriante, elle repartit vers le bureau où elle ouvrit internet. Elle se brancha sur le site et entreprit d'écrire une nouvelle fiction "_Pour un citron_" ...

**_FIN_**

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bon, c'est très court, mais j'ai la flemme de faire plus long... Surtout que plus personne ne lit PofT ou presque... Déprimant...

Bref,

Bisous

xxx

Ellewyl

PS : Reviews ?


End file.
